


Seungcheol's Birthday Party

by yooniquejihan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Surprises, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jihan as Seungcheol's boyfriends, Just Jihancheol being lovey dovey, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Sad Seungcheol at first lol i dont know how to tag, Soft Kisses, cheol was a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooniquejihan/pseuds/yooniquejihan
Summary: Seungcheol was upset. He needed some loving and cuddling on his birthday but his angels may have or have not forgot his special day.





	Seungcheol's Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pagesofgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagesofgrace/gifts).



> this was the product inspired by a talk i had with my best friend just now bcs Cheol looked so tired on his v-live. we thought he cried akdasdfk.
> 
> inspired also by this tweet: (twitter.com/svtfairynice/status/1027154434411753472?s=19)
> 
> Anyway I'm rambling, Happiest Birthday Leader Seungcheol! I love you so much. 
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this for 2 hours only ajsdhahjda.
> 
> I'm a hoe for jihancheol goodbye.

 

It was a gloomy night for Seungcheol. You should be happy looking forward to your birthday, right? But he sat on his bed, feeling uneasy and watching the hands of the clock move slowly. He was feeling nauseous, like he wanted to cry. The dorm was eerily quiet and he couldn’t help the twisting feeling on the pit of his stomach.

 

He lied down again, eyes boring holes on the ceiling. He fought the urge to check on his phone again. He shouldn’t expect a midnight greeting and told himself he would be happy tomorrow. Their group had always little antics and surprises but Seungcheol didn’t want to expect anything but he was tired and he needed some loving but no one seemed to be looking out for him.

 

Seungcheol waited for a message, for a call, for a notification to pop on their group chat but nothing came. Hot tears spilled on his eyes; he was not like this. He wanted to blame his exhaustion but he knew what made him this upset.

 

He rolled over, checking on his phone as the lights glared on him. _12:00 AM. August 8, 2018._

 

 

He tapped on _Seventeen’s_ group chat. Composed a short message and swallowed the lump on his throat while pressing the send button.

_Happy Birthday, coups-yah!_

 

//

 

Seungcheol was about to close his eyes when a noise bombarded his room. The lights opened, someone shook him and 3 people went on top of Seungcheol.

 

“Happy birthday, hyungie!” Seungkwan greeted him with bright eyes and blew a horn in front of his face. Giggles could be heard inside the room and he finally cracked a smile.

“Coups-hyung, happy birthday!” Soonyoung pinched his cheeks while Seokmin put a party hat on his head.

 

“Did you cry, Cheol-hyung? We would never forget your birthday, ‘no!” Hansol smeared some icing on his face and they all laughed upon seeing his confused expression.

 

A small cake was pressed near Seungcheol’s chest. Judging on the color, this one was the same chocolate cake from his last year’s birthday party.

 

“Make a wish, hyung!” Minghao clapped in front of him, expectant eyes were looking at Seungcheol but he needed _someone_. He needed certain persons at this very moment of his life.

 

Seungcheol closed his eyes. He had lots of wishes, praying that seventeen would be together for a long time. He’s hoping for happy days and successful career for the 13 of them. Seungcheol prayed for happiness and for the love to always surround him and his group.

 

He opened his eyes, glassy for the unshed tears and he blew the lights off the candles.

 

Noises filled his hearing as his members happily dragged him downstairs.

 

Seungcheol was happy but he still needed _something_.

 

 

//

 

They all slept around 3 in the morning. They ate his chocolate cake, watched some comedy movie and talked about how they would spend Seungcheol’s birthday later.

 

“As long as I’m with you guys, my birthday would be complete.” Seungcheol had this teasing smirk on his face and his members all laughed, complaining how their hyung was really a sappy and corny shit.

 

 

//

 

 

But after a good sleep, Seungcheol still woke up with a heavy heart. Even when his parents called him and told him they would cook his favourite food once they’d be on the break, Seungcheol was still sad.

 

Even when their precious carats greeted him, something still felt off.

 

 

He took a bath before heading downstairs; his twelve members were waiting for him with breakfast laden on their long table.

 

“Happy leader coups day!” Seungcheol snorted but he appreciated how his _dongsaengs_ babied him.

 

After their heartily meal, the dorm became quiet once again. Junhui and Minghao together with Wonwoo and Mingyu were all cuddled up in the couch. They’re watching something on Mingyu’s laptop and Seungcheol smirked, he knew their small routine.

 

Seungkwan, Hansol and Jihoon looked like they were discussing about some serious things.  While Chan, Soonyoung and Seokmin were still on the kitchen, the three of them were in charge of the plates today.

 

And Seungcheol’s eyes found the reasons for his heavy heart.

 

Jisoo was splayed on the floor with Jeonghan hugging on his back. They shared earphones together and were giggling about something.

 

Seungcheol decided to go upstairs, he was loved but he still felt alone.

 

 

He posted something on the fan cafe, saying he would spend his birthday with the members. It was not a lie but Seungcheol would rather tire himself from working out than feel the nagging pain on his chest.

 

 

//

 

 

Seungcheol went home again after working out and after privately meeting his family. He cried so hard, muscles feeling a little sore and his face looked like shit, heavy bags under his eyes and skin paler than usual.

 

The dorm was already silent; it was past 8 in the evening when he decided to go on v-live so he could interact with their fans.

 

 Seungcheol’s heart still had this familiar ache when he passed by a comment saying he looked like he cried and didn’t get enough sleep but he laughed it off.

He told carats about how his day went, thanking everyone who greeted and celebrated his birthday. Seungcheol also talked about the upcoming KCON in LA to ease the tension he was feeling.

 

He ended the live after 9 in the evening; it’s funny how he wished everyone to be safe and happy when Seungcheol was feeling the opposite.

 

His special day was nearing to an end and he was still emotional. He was never good with words but maybe some loving and cuddling would help him sort out his shitty feelings.

 

The 10 members were on the floor, rerunning some episodes from Joshua’s favourite anime on their large LED TV.

 

“Cheol-hyung, want to join us?” Jihoon went up to him and linked their arms together. Seungcheol only ruffled the latter’s hair. Mumbling something about tiredness and sleeping early.

 

He stumbled on the bed, face flat on the mattress. His eyes were tired from crying but his stupid tears were already dripping on his face.

 

Seungcheol was still wiping his cheeks; he didn’t notice the clicking sound of his lock and the footsteps padding on the floor.

 

“Cheollie?” Seungcheol gulped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Jisoo and Jeonghan looking at him warily.

 

He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath and the weight on his chest was finally lifted.

 

“Oh my! Seungcheol-ah! Are you crying?” Jeonghan had some nerve to tease him and Seungcheol remained quiet.

 

It was a known secret to their group members that the three of them had this sort of weird relationship. Jisoo and Jeonghan were Seungcheol’s boyfriend.

 

Before, Seungcheol was still out on the picture. Only his two members had an involvement with each other and he couldn’t help being attracted to them. Luckily, Jeonghan and Jisoo felt the same way and agreed to share the love and affection between the three of them.

 

Jisoo pouted as he settled on Seungcheol’s lap, his body went lax with Jisoo’s arms around him. Jeonghan on the hand was on Seungcheol’s back, embracing him and both of their faces were on his shoulders.

 

“Happy Birthday, Cheollie. I’m sorry; Jeonghan and I planned this shit of ignoring you. But we’re here now. I hope you enjoyed your day, maybe tomorrow we could you know have some post-birthday celebration?”

 

Jisoo’s eyes were hopeful and Seungcheol hummed in agreement. His mouth gaped open as he felt Jisoo’s kisses on his neck.

 

“We’re sorry, Cheol. I’m sorry we made you cry on your special day.” Jeonghan poked his side while he dropped kisses on his face.

 

He held Jeonghan and Jisoo’s hands, alternately dropping pecks on them. Seungcheol gulped, he was so in love that he couldn’t stay upset for too long.

 

 “Just,” He cleared his throat, needing to voice out all of his concerns. “Just don’t do it again, okay? I was so worried thinking I did something wrong or you forgot my birthday.”

 

“How could we forget our love’s birthday? Let’s not talk about it, okay? Jeonghan and I are here now.”

 

A soft kiss dropped on his nose while Jisoo motioned them to lie down on the bed. Jeonghan kissed his nape in apology while muttering some soothing words that they would not do this again.

 

“Let’s cuddle?” Both of their eyes were twinkling and who was Seungcheol to say no to his babies?

 

They’re now on the bed; Seungcheol’s arms were heavy with the loves of his life beside him. His body might feel numb tomorrow but it’s okay when you got two persons loving you.

 

“Seungcheol, happy birthday. I love you.” Jeonghan winked at him, he was getting bold these days and Seungcheol was really amused with him. He pressed a kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead as his angel snuggled closely.

 

“Cheollie, happiest birthday to you. I love you and Jeonghan but I might love you a little more today.” Jeonghan complained and Seungcheol laughed it off. Jisoo was his shy little baby, softie both on the inside and outside. Seungcheol turned into a marshmallow with Jisoo and with a sigh; he kissed him on the temple.

 

 

“I love you two the most. I love you, Jeonghan and I love you too, Jisoo.”

 

If Jeonghan was his mischievous angel, then Jisoo was his delicate petal. Seungcheol was so so in love.

 

 

“Happy birthday, Cheol. We love you.” The two of them greeted him in unison once more, and with a giggle Seungcheol closed his eyes. Their steady breathing lulled him to sleep.

 

His special day might have started a little shitty but Seungcheol’s day became complete because of these angels sleeping beside him. He was tired but he was terribly happy. Seungcheol was lucky enough to have two persons loving him as much as he was in love with them.

 

 

 

_It was his happiest birthday, indeed._

 

 

 

 

\- fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> come fight me on my trashy twitter @yooniquejihan ;)


End file.
